Pour mon fils
by Chousi
Summary: Drago secoua la tête, exaspéré par ce que l'époque l'obligeait à faire : rendre une visite nocturne à Potter pour lui demander son aide.


Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Dans ce monde d'après guerre, il refusait de baisser la tête. Il avait su éviter divers obstacles au début, restant discret et faussement humble. Avec les années, il avait prudemment posé un pied dans le monde des affaires. Puis un deuxième. Et à présent, dix-neuf ans après la Bataille Finale, le nom Malefoy était redevenu respectable et craint dans certains milieux.

Pourtant, en remontant la petite rue typiquement anglaise d'un village qui lui était inconnu, il n'en menait pas large. Mais le visage de son fils dansait devant ses yeux et il ravala sa fierté. Jetant un regard à sa montre, il grimaça. Vingt-deux heures. Si ca se trouve il allait le trouver en pyjama, à moitié endormi, suant d'un bonheur parfait qui allait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bon numéro il s'arrêta, se sentant défaillir. Il vivait peut-être dans un monde où son nom brillait encore grâce à ses soins, et pourtant, dans ce monde, il devait aussi s'abaisser devant son ancien ennemi.

Drago secoua la tête, exaspéré par ce que l'époque l'obligeait à faire : rendre une visite nocturne à Potter pour lui demander son aide. Jamais il n'était tombé si bas. C'était cependant le seul moyen pour protéger Scorpius.

Tout l'énervait face à sa petite maison : d'abord la taille, ridicule pour le fameux Survivant. Drago était certain que c'était uniquement pour se faire passer pour un homme « proche du peuple ». Sa bicoque face à son château le faisait presque sourire. Presque. En réalité, le petit chemin menant à la porte d'entrée, les fleurs dans le parterre, le jardin qu'on devinait derrière, tout ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais qu'attendre de quelqu'un qui a épousé une traitre-à-son-sang ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, il frappa trois coups brefs sur la porte d'entrée, une grimace de dégout ne pouvant quitter son visage. Il y avait de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée, c'était toujours ça de gagner. En réalité, l'heure tardive de sa visite avait été dictée par Astoria. C'était sa femme qui avait remarqué le malaise chez leur enfant et qui lui en avait parlé. Scorpius avait peur de rentrer à Poudlard. Pas parce qu'il quittait sa famille. Mais parce qu'il la représenterait. Astoria avait néanmoins catégoriquement refusé que son mari arrive chez les Potter à une heure où des amis ou de la famille pourraient être présents. Le moins de témoins possible, le mieux ca sera. Témoins ou pas, Drago s'apprêtait à une humiliation cuisante lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry Potter l'Auror n'était pas si différent de l'Harry Potter qui avait combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou de celui qu'il avait un jour d'été croisé chez Madame Guipure il y a si longtemps, bien qu'il ait prit un peu d'assurance. Il avait toujours collé à ses chaussures cette image de Saint, de sauveur et d'Elu. C'est ce qui insupportait le plus Malefoy.

-Bonsoir Potter.

-Malefoy.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques secondes de la sorte : l'un complètement abasourdi de voir l'autre à sa porte, le deuxième se faisant violent pour réussir à prononcer une phrase.

-J'ai besoin de te parler. C'est important.

Non, il n'avait pas su dire qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Peut-être qu'il n'y arriverait simplement pas. Ces mots là ne sortiront pas de sa bouche, d'autres les remplaceront, d'autres mots beaucoup moins dangereux à dire.

Potter descendit enfin ses foutus sourcils pour retrouver une expression normale. Il s'écarta légèrement pour que son visiteur puisse pénétrer chez lui. Dans le salon, aucune trace de ses mioches, malgré les innombrables clichés. Ni de Weasley femelle. Avait-il donc été abandonné par sa méprisante petite famille ?

Voyant probablement ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête, le maitre de maison dit :

-Ginny est en train de coucher les enfants. Assied toi, proposa t'il en faisant un geste vers un fauteuil.

-Non, non je préfère ne pas rester.

-Très bien.

Drago prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers la cheminée où la plupart des photos se trouvaient. Trois enfants rigolaient sur une. Un portrait de famille sur une autre. Des clichés individuels. Il cru reconnaitre Weasley et Granger, mais refusa de regarder la photo plus longtemps qu'il ne fallait.

-Tu as bien un fils qui va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre ?

Surpris, Harry alors à moitié assit sur un bras du divan releva les yeux vers lui.

-Heu, oui. Albus.

Drago ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur en entendant la confirmation du prénom. _Albus. _Pauvre gosse.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Demanda Potter qui avait plutôt mal pris de le voir pouffer.

Drago se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Mon fils rentre aussi cette année.

-Scorpius.

-C'est cela.

-Joli prénom.

Drago serra les poings mais ne releva pas. C'était un juste retour des choses. Exaspéré et bouillonnant de colère, de mépris et d'humiliation de se trouver là où il se trouvait, il alla droit au but.

-A Poudlard, mon nom reste associé à ce que j'ai fait. Ou à ce que je n'ai pas fait.

-Ne fais pas dans le détail, tu peux carrément dire qu'il est associé à Voldemort.

Drago grimaça. Il détestait être confronté au souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son adolescence avait été gâchée par ce dernier. Aujourd'hui il regardait sa jeunesse avec une désagréable boule au ventre.

-Oui. Oui et je refuse que mon fils ne subisse qu'une seule mise à l'écart à cause de ça.

-C'est compréhensible.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré et lui tendit brusquement une petite enveloppe avec le sceau des Malefoy.

Potter déchira avec désinvolture les armureries de sa famille et lu rapidement le contenu.

-Je rêve Malefoy. Tu m'invites à un diner chez toi ?

Drago déglutit et confirma du bout des lèvres.

-Oui.

-Avec ma famille.

-Oui.

-Avec Ginny et nos trois enfants.

-Oui.

A présent Potter semblait presque amusé et Drago fut à deux doigts de lui envoyer un sortilège en pleine face. Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir tout un repas à ses côtés ?

-_Pourquoi ?_

-Pour mon fils.

-Je ne comprends pas comment un diner pourrait aider ton fils.

-C'est pourtant simple Potter !

Le Survivant croisa les bras.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je veux que Scorpius et … _Albus_ fassent connaissance avant de monter dans le train.

-Tu veux qu'ils deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde ? S'étonna Potter, à juste titre.

-Non ! Non, je veux simplement que le reste des étudiants voient qu'ils entretiennent des relations cordiales.

Cette fois, c'est Potter qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ils ont onze ans, Malefoy.

-Bon d'accord. Je veux que les autres étudiants pensent qu'ils sont amis. Il suffit de quelques mots échangés avant la répartition, ou après. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Harry Potter décroisa les bras et fixa son ancien ennemi.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça pour toi Malefoy ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour mon fils.

Drago fit un pas vers la sortie. Harry se leva.

-Tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir et nous faire parvenir ta réponse demain ou après-demain.

Sans un mot, Harry raccompagna Drago jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de tête en s'apprêtant à tourner les talons mais l'Elu lança d'une voix claire.

-C'est d'accord. On viendra.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Malefoy. Il lui tendit alors la main, pour la première fois depuis près de vingt-cinq ans. Et cette fois-ci, Harry Potter la saisit.

* * *

_Il y a beaucoup de fics sur l'amitié entre Scorpius et Albus. Personnellement j'ai toujours trouvé cette idée très cool. Mais je trouve le fait que ce soit Malefoy qui en soit l'origine assez amusant. Car après tout, j'imagine les deux garçons extrêmement différents. Et donc l'idée qu'ils fassent copain/copain d'eux-mêmes dans le château n'est pas vraiment crédible pour moi. Mais ce n'est que ma vision des choses ! : ) _

_C'est quoi la vôtre ? :) _


End file.
